Flowey VS Giygas
Flowey VS Giygas is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Flowey from the popular Indie game Undertale and Giygas from the Mother series. Description Undertale VS Earthbound! Which of these two creepy yet goofy looking final bosses reign supreme? Is Flowey's determination and god-like powers enough to beat Giygas or will Giygas remain supreme over his flower successor? Interlude Fin: Undertale and Earthbound.....two RPG games hailed for their creativity and their plot. Cole: And they also have really fucked up final bosses , I mean look at this shit! Fin: Flowey , the Demonic and god-like flower. Cole: And Giygas , the weird fetus alien! Fin: I'm Fin and he's Cole, and it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Flowey Fin: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One fateful day, a war broke out between the humans and monsters. After a long and grueling battle, the humans emerged victorious. Cole: And being the dicks that humans are, they sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell. Fin: Many years later..in the year 201X, legends said that many who have climbed MT. Ebott never returned. Cole: And on one fateful day, a human called Chara climbed MT. Ebott and fell into the giant hole which lead straight to the underground......clumsy bitch. Fin: Chara, now injured by their fall called out for help, the prince of the Underground, Asriel heard Chara's distress call and rushed over to them. Asriel took Chara back to his home and soon Chara was adopted by the King and Queen of the Underground. Cole: Awwww! This is such a sweet story. Fin: Soon..Chara fell gravely ill and a day later...they died Cole: Well fuck...this got dark. Fin: Consumed with grief, Asriel absorbed Chara's soul and crossed the barrier which locked away Monsters from entering the outside world. He did this to grant Chara's dying wish and that wish was to see the flowers that grew in her village. Cole: Well....this kind of a happy ending. Fin: Then, screams rang out through out the village, the humans who were frightened by Asriel attacked him with everything they had. Cole: He probably kicked all their sorry asses! Fin: Asriel, instead of retaliating simply smiled at them and stumbled back home injured. Cole: What the fuck? Why didn't he fucking fight back? Fin:*'Shrugs*' Asriel, now greatly injured stumbled into the throne room, his dust spread across the bed of flowers. Cole: Asriel noooooooooooo! Fin: The kingdom of the Underground fell into despair, the King and Queen lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken something from the monsters. Cole: Fucking humans! Always ruining things! Fin: Asgore declared war on the humans and ordered for any human that fell into the underground to be killed and their soul harvested. Cole: Well then...this got interesting. Fin: Many years later, the Royal Scientist Dr.Alphys injected "Determination" into the same bed of flowers that Asriel's dust spread onto for an experiment. Cole: And as a result of this crazy experiment, Asriel was reincarnated! Fin: He was...but he was now an entity who could not feel any sort of emotion due to Determination being infused into a begin with no soul. Cole: Wow...that must suck Fin: Flowey, now saddened by this, put himself in near death situations. Cole: So he tried to kill himself? Wow.... Fin: Flowey soon realized that once he was determined enough to live on he could use the power of SAVE and RELOAD. Cole: The SAVE and RELOAD allows Flowey to have a kind of save point where he could go back too. Fin: Exactly, Flowey used this new-found power to help many people in the underground but soon this began to bore Flowey. Cole: His solution to not being bored? Kill everyone, just to see how it felt. And even then Flowey got bored of this Fin: Until one day, a human called Frisk fell into the underground and Flowey soon realized that his ability to SAVE and RELOAD were gone. Cole: Stupid human and their determination being higher... Fin: Flowey realized that Frisk's determination was greater than his and he soon had a wonderful idea. Cole: And what was this wonderful idea you may be asking? Well Flowey tried his best to make Frisk go all genocide and as Flowey puts it Flowey: In this world it's kill or be killed! Cole: Jesus...Flowey is a creepy mother fucker. Fin: Indeed..anyways, Flowey stalked Frisk throughout their journey, hoping Frisk would turn to the genocide route. Cole: When you think about it, this is kind of like Star Wars. Fin: I guess it kind of is. After a long battle with Asgore, Frisk spared him and they were set out to have a happy life as a family. Cole: Then Flowey pulled a Sephiroth and killed Asgore while his back was turned, stupid Flowey ruining a happy ending.. Fin: Flowey then used the six human souls to gain power , he deleted Frisk's save file and quickly became a god-like figure. Cole:*Sees Omega Flowey* OH GOD , WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!? Fin: That Cole is Photoshop Flowey or otherwise known as Omega Flowey, It's the form Flowey takes when he absorbs all six of the human souls. Cole: It's creepy as fuck...but this isn't the only thing Flowey gained from this, he also gained a variety of powerful moves. His normal attack is shooting X-shaped bullets but he also has fucking flamethrowers! Which extend out from near his arms which throw waves of short-lasting fire. Fin: He can shoot a Kamehameha-like beam from out his mouth and vines which are concentrated at hitting the foe's soul. Cole: He can also grow a venus flytrap out of one of his cactus hands, which will suck in flies that deal damage to the opponent and he also drops fucking NUKE BOMBS at the foe! Fin: Flowey also has the ability to grow small finger gun plant stems that shoot the fingers. Cole: This guy has a lot of weird ass moves, he can somehow fire three cactus-like snake circles which ricochet off the walls. Fin: But not only can Flowey attack but the souls he uses can attack too. Cole: One uses knives the other uses guns-do we really have to talk about these attacks? Fin:*'Sighs*' I guess not. Cole: Yay! Fin: But we do have to talk about his SAVE and RELOAD ability. Cole: Awwwww fine... Fin: You see, Flowey has the ability to create save files on the go and he uses these to escape too if he's in trouble. Cole: Can we just continue the story? Fin: Alright. Hope seemed lost for Frisk , it seemed Flowey would win and he was untill- Cole: Until the six humans souls betrayed Flowey and stripped him of his powers, wow souls are dicks. Fin: Frisk was given the decision of either killing Flowey or sparing him and despite all the trouble Flowey gave them, Frisk spared him much to Flowey's disgust. Cole: And how did Flowey react to this? Weeelll.... Frisk spares Flowey Flowey: I'll kill you Frisk spares Flowey once more Flowey: I'll kill you and everyone you love! Cole: Yeaaah, not the best way to react to it but hey at least he got to live... Fin: Flowey is a tough one , he can easily create and destroy save files which are entire Universes, he's also tough enough to survive the destruction of his own timelines. Cole: How the fuck is a flower this strong!? Fin: Flowey does have his fair share of weaknesses though, After a reset occurs his LOVE and stats drop back to their base and someone determined enough such as Frisk can make the six souls turn on him. Cole: And even in this new so called "god-like" form of his, Flowey can still be hurt, I mean Frisk was able to hurt him by swinging a god damn dagger but even with these weaknesses , you should be very afraid of this demon flower and I mean VERY afraid. Flowey: Do..you really think you can stop ME? Frisk takes a step foward Flowey: Hee hee hee...you really ARE an idiot.' ' Giygas Fin: It was the year 1906, it was an average night for George and Maria. Cole: That is until the land around them was consumed by darkness and they were abducted by aliens, man a lot of people from the early twentieth century got abducted from aliens, was it like abduction season or something for aliens back there? Fin: I guess so..? Anyways the aliens made Maria take care of an alien baby names Giygas who she raised like her own son. Cole: And while Maria was having fun with her new abomination of a child. George studied the power of Psionics or PSI for short but the aliens never gave him permission soooo he's a TRAITOR! Fin: Well..yeah he kinda is. Cole: Two years later after the whole abduction thing, George escaped his alien kidnappers with all his knowledge of PSI, but no one knew what became of Maria since George escaped. Fin: Giygas was tasked by his race to ensure that PSI couldn't be used against them by humans. But Giygas did not want to hurt or betray those who raised him, particularly Maria. Cole: Despite this Giygas was forced to attack Earth in order to claim the knowledge back. In the end he was forced to detach himself from Maria and prepare to invade Earth. Fin: Eighty years later and the invasion began. Giygas was confronted by the great-grandson of George and Maria, Ninten and his companions, Giygas still hurt by his loss of Maria offered Ninten to come back to his home planet with him, Ninten declined and Giygas continued to attack them. Cole: Ninten and his companions proved to be no match for Giygas and they resorted to singing a lullaby once shared between Giygas and Maria and the comforting memories weakened Giygas and he was forced to surrender and retreat, but not before promising to Ninten that he would be back! Fin: Giygas returned back in the year 199X and there he soon discovered an item called the Apple of Enlightenment which prophecized his defeat at the hands of thirteen year old Ness. Cole: His solution to this? Go back in time and destroy the fuck outta Ness and Earth. I give this plan a ten out of ten. Fin: Giygas, already unstable from his guilt surrounding the loss of Maria, exerted such tremendous evil power that it destroyed his entire being, including his mind, causing him to become undefinable by human standards. Due to the loss of his mind, Giygas became irrational and incapable of thought. To rectify this , Porky sealed him in the Devil's Machine, which was the only thing that could keep his power contained and mind intact. Cole: Ness and the other three finally confronted Giygas and Porky and after a long and grueling battle, the defeated Porky released Giygas from the Devil's Machine. Giygas, now released, traps the children in a chaotic, bizarre dimension of darkness. Fin: Giygas completely outmatched Ness, and at that time Ness was one with the Universe. Cole: Say Fin? Fin: Yes? Cole: What does Giygas attack with exactly? Fin: Well, we don't exactly know his attacks but we do know he has attacks similar to the PSI attacks that Ness and company use. Cole: So he uses attacks similar to PK Freeze, PK Flash, PK Rockin and PK Fire? Fin: Exactly! Cole: Also, why the fuck does Giygas look like a fetus? Fin:*'Shrugs* '''I guess they got bored..? '''Cole: I can go with that excuse.' Fin: Anyways, Hope seemed lost for Ness and company, Giygas was just too strong for them, desperate Paula began praying, reaching out to all the inhabitants of Earth , including family members and friends who all prayed for their safety, Paula eventually reached out to the Player. The combination of Paula's prayer and The Player's power were enough to exploit Giygas' weakness , which actually turned out to be human emotions. Cole: Emotions, the greatest weakness! that and prayers! Fin: Giygas soon vanished from existence, leaving no trace of the apocalyptic future that was to come. Cole: So , do we talk about Giygas' feats now or...? Fin: Yes. Cole: Yay! Giygas is one tough fetus alien, he can tank hits from Ness like it's nothing and keep in mind that Ness had the psychic power of the entire universe. Fin: Giygas is also conceptual meaning he can't be hurt by any physical means. Cole: Giygas does have one major weakness and that's his human emotion. Fin: If one can somehow make Giygas remember his emotions he'll be very weakened. Cole: And while Giygas can't be hurt by any physical means he can still be hurt by spiritual and soul related attacks but even with this weakness, you should be very afraid of this fetus alien from hell! Giygas: I Feel Happy, Ness,Ness,Ness,Ness,Ness,Ness,It hurts Ness,Ness, MY friends, YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE FORM OF GIYGAS' ATTACK. Pre Death Battle Fin: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Cole: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle Pre-fight: You Idiot - Undertale Flowey was really enjoying himself, he had finally defeated the little nuisance known as Frisk with the power of the six souls and now he could finally rule over the Underground without any hassle but was he done with Frisk forever? Hell no, Frisk was pretty much his plaything now.~ Whenever he got bored of terrorizing people he always found enjoyment in killing Frisk over and over and over, even he didn’t know or understand why he found enjoyment in killing them... but he did and he had absolutely no problem with it. Every day was usually the same , he’d terrorize people , get bored of it and then torture Frisk for hours and hours until he got bored of that too but today would be different and today, Flowey would probably face the greatest challenge he’ll ever have. “Hehehehehe, this is fun, isn’t it Frisky?” Flowey chuckled silently as Frisk squirmed around, trying to escape the vines that held them in place while Flowey loomed over them with a gaping smile. “Are you ready for your thirtieth death for today?”, all Frisk could do was whimper in fear as Flowey opened his mouth to unleash a move on them but before he could even kill Frisk... Giygas Stirs - Earthbound ...The room became shrouded in darkness, the walls became disoriented faces. The entire room changed from pure darkness to a place full of more disoriented faces and…..fetuses? Flowey was surely confused by this and glared at Frisk. “Is this your doing!?” before Frisk could even muster a response they were struck by what looked like fire, their body exploded and their soul shattered into bits. Giygas' Intimidation - Earthbound Flowey was too shocked to move, did someone really just kill HIS Frisk? he glanced up to see his...attacker? It was hard for him to even recognize the attacker, their body looked...deformed to say the least and its face resembled a...fetus? Flowey didn’t know what to make of this opponent. The attacker soon spoke“I’m here... to consume... t-his world”, his voice sounded gross, like a fork going through a garbage disposal. “What are you?” Flowey asked, he sounded scared and who wouldn’t be? “I am Giygas..and I’m here to destroy this world”. The demonic being said. Burn in Despair! - Undertale Now, Flowey wasn’t about to have this shit, this complete stranger just walked in and killed his plaything and then informed him that he was gonna destroy the world that Flowey had finally taken over, as you can guess Flowey was pretty miffed but a little smirk grew on his face “Heheheh...do you really think you can destroy this world while I’m ruling over it?” Flowey simply laughed and looked at Giygas “You really are an IDIOT” Both combatants were ready for a fight and well...let’s just hope that Universe can survive this. FIGHT!! In The Finale - Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Flowey strikes first by striking Giygas with multiple vines, to Flowey's surprise, it didn't even faze the demonic being. Giygas, musters out in his distorted voice, "I feel...G...O...O...D..." before firing a PK Beam like attack at Flowey. Flowey quickly acts in kind by using his own Beam, the two attack collide, before both of them exploding, before the smoke could clear up however, Flowey quickly grows a Fly Catcher like thing on one of his cactus hands, which start sucking in the smoke, along with fly like things, that also struck Giygas. Giygas, however, still wasn't fazed by the attack, and used a PK Freeze esk attack that froze the Fly Catcher. Flowey broke it out in seconds, and it turned back into the cactus like hands. In extrange, Flowey summoned multiple "friendliness pellets" at Giygas, which all land, though like before, didn't even faze him. Giygas, in response to the action. "Flowey, Flowey, Flowey, Flowey, Flowey... I'm H...A...P...P...Y..." Before Giygas performed his PK Flash like attack, blinding Flowey. "Agh! What in the..?!" Before Flowey could recover himself from the flash attack, he was struck by Giygas' PK Rockin-like attack. Giygas, who assumed he had destroyed his foe, laughs out, before getting struck by getting shot multiple times from the smoke, revealing Flowey, who had taken a small amount of damage from the powerful attack. "Did you really think you were going to beat me that easily!?" Flowey then created Flamethrowers on both his arms, before firing them both at Giygas, who reacts in kind with the same Fire strike that had killed Frisk moments ago. Flowey's attacks were overpowering it little by little, before out of nowhere, multiple nuke like objects appeared from above with Flowey's normal for on it. They all rained down into Giygas, who was hit with almost every strike, before Flowey's flamethrowers got through the PK Fire like attack. Giygas, then replys with "I feel G...O...O...D..." Flowey was getting frustrated at this point, and fired out multiple of the Snake like cactus things with mouths, which all were headed to Giygas' "face". Instead of taking it, Giygas instead used his PK Beam like attack, which destroyed the cactus things and hit was heading right toward Flowey. Flowey quickly held up his cactus arms to block the blow, while charging up his own laser attack. Giygas' attack had finish, and Flowey attacked back with his beam, hitting Giygas directly. Like before, Giygas wasn't fazed by it. Giygas prepared to use another attack, but as he was preparing it, a soul appeared on the monitor, before Giygas was surrounded by giant spinning knives. Giygas was surely confused, where did these knives come from? and where had that flower gone, he just vanished all of a sudden. Suddenly before he had time to react, the knives started flying at Giygas at blinding speeds, the knives struck him, dealing massive damage to him. What did Giygas do? he did nothing, he simply just stood there and took the attacks. " This feels G-O-O-D!" he screamed. But the knives suddenly all vanished and Flowey was back, looking more pissed off than usual. "You're still alive!? How!" Flowey yelled, he really had expected his opponent to perish, after a brief stare-off Flowey, a bit calmer now replied "No matter...you'll perish soon!", suddenly more nukes appeared and fired at Giygas, he quickly intercepted them with a PK Fire and fired off a PK Rockin like attack, Flowey had little time to react and was hit, he stumbled back in pain, how was a simple attack like that able to do massive damage to him? Flowey knew this creature wasn't fucking around anymore, he knew they started getting serious and he knew he had get even more serious. If there was anytime to bust out that SAVE and RELOAD ability now would be the time. (Cue 'https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iLjgd1lcNwA ) Suddenly, vines rockted out of Flowey and aimed at Giygas, the demonic being barely dodged it. Flowey smirked and then, as if Time had went back, Giygas was in the same position as he was before and he saw the vines coming for him again, he dodged the same way but then, unexpectedly, more vines aimed at him and struck him, how did this..flower know where he was gonna dodge too? "How does it feel to be impaled?" Flowey asked, a subtle smirk growing on his face "It feels G.O.O.D, doesn't it?" Was this Flowey mocking him? Then unexpectedly, A beam flew out of Giygas' faces and it was heading towards Flowey, "!!?" Flowey reacted with a beam of his own, their beams collided, the scene looking like something out of DBZ, their beams pushed at each other, when ever one would gain the upper hand and start pushing the other beam, the second beam would instantly regain strength and start pushing back, this continued for minutes untill- "'BOOM!" The beams created a massive explosion, Both Flowey and Giygas flinched as their vision was blinded for a few seconds, after everything had cleared , both parties were still alive, "Enough!" Flowey yelled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS" Suddenly his mouth opened slowly, "IF I CAN'T RULE OVER THIS TIMELINE" The beam fired out of his mouth and hit everything, and when I say everything I literally mean everything "THEN NEITHER CAN YOU!" Giygas felt himself fading away, I guess this was it for him...killed by a flower..not the best way to go out. .... .... .... Giygas was no more and there was nothing left...except for a certain Flower. 'HEHEHEHE..." Flowey chuckled, he had won..but at what cost? Everything he had was gone but it didn't matter to him, there were billions of other timelines he could take over and that was just what he was gonna do. KO!! Results Cole: That poor, poor timeline... Fin: While yes, it may have seemed like a close battle...it really wasn't. Cole: Yeah..Flowey took it in every category but speed, and even then, their speed basically canceled out each other. Fin: While yes Flowey couldn't really kill Giygas with his normal attacks, Giygas still exists in only one universe and even if he did exist in multiple universes, Flowey could simply just destroy the multiverse. And we must remember, the only reason Flowey lost to Frisk was because of their DETERMINATION which is something Giygas wouldn't have. Cole: Looks like Giygas wasn't universe-atile enough to beat Flowey! Fin: The winner is...Flowey Cole: Are people gonna disagree with us? Fin: Most likely. Cole: I don't get paid enough for this... Category:MastaChief2003 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Undertale vs Earthbound' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016